FIG. 23 shows an example of a conventional junction block (for example, referring to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-27829, particularly page 3 and FIG. 2 thereof).
The junction block 71 includes components such as a wiring board 75, busbar circuit 76 board, printed circuit board 77, connectors 78, 79, fuse mount 80 and relay mount 81 are received in a box-shaped electric junction box body formed with a upper cover 72, middle cover 73 and lower cover 74, these covers being made of synthetic resin.
As for the wiring board 75, a plurality of electric wires 82 are arranged on an electrically insulating board and the wires 82 are connected to pressure welding parts of corresponding L-shaped terminals 83. Each tab-shaped electric contact of the L-shaped terminal 83 protrudes in a connector housing so as to form the connector 78.
As for the busbar circuit board 76, a plurality of busbars 84 are arranged on an electrically insulating board and terminals of the respective busbars 84 are located within the fuse mount 80. The printed circuit board 77 has a printed circuit having a required shape on an insulating board and is connected to the wiring board 75 by a long terminal 85. A L-shaped terminal 86 connected to the printed circuit board 77 protrudes in the connector 79. The connectors 78, 79 and fuse mount 80 protrude from the middle cover 73 toward the outside. The printed circuit board 77 is fixed to the middle cover 73 or lower cover 74 by a mounting board 87 and screw 88.
However, in the conventional structure described above, since the components such as the wiring board 75, circuit boards 76 and 77, connectors 78 and 79, fuse mount 80 and relay mount 81 are received in a space formed being surrounded by the respective covers 72-74, therefore a dead space is easily formed, causing a problem that the junction block 71 is forced to increase its size or causing difficulty in achieving high density circuit connection.
Further, in order to electrically connect the components such as the wiring board 75, circuit boards 76 and 77, connectors 78 and 79, fuse mount 80 and relay mount 81 to one another, time-consuming connecting means such as soldering is required, causing a problem of increase in the assembling man-hour or assembling cost. Furthermore, since the constitutional components such as connectors 78 and 79 and fuse mount 80 are fixed to an middle cover 73 with a screw or the like, therefore the workability of the assembling is not good, and since a space is needed to fix the components causing a problem that the junction block 71 is forced to increase its size. Further, in a case that the connectors 78, 79 and fuse mount 80 are large (laterally long), the fixing strength of the middle cover 73 and the whole stiffness tends to be deteriorated.